


成人游戏3

by sgation



Category: Kings
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgation/pseuds/sgation





	成人游戏3

当杰克回过神，看到的是强尼对着自己的身体粗暴的撸动阴茎的情景，他好笑地握住强尼的手“嘿，alpha，它值得更好的。”

少年粗重地呼吸着，眼神又焦渴又无助。他任由杰克把自己推坐在办公椅上，爬上自己的大腿，将美妙的臀部放在自己的胯上煽情地摩擦。

他的老师低垂额头，凑近自己的脸，让两人的呼吸交缠在一起。湿润的吻落在自己的眼角，鼻尖，嘴角，红润的舌尖刷过自己的睫毛，又来到自己的耳廓上打转。和胯上让那份让人难以忽视的压力不同，杰克在他脸上的动作轻得像羽毛，炽热的吐息一路点火，让他从皮肤痒到心里。

强尼没有杰克的好耐性。他发出焦躁的闷哼声，转过脸用自己的唇舌捕捉杰克淘气的舌头。一只手牢牢扣住杰克的后脑，一只紧紧握住杰克的侧腰。一旦擒住了目标，强尼就倾尽全力占有，他毫无章法地在对方口腔中掠夺翻搅着，直到对方只能轻哼着软在自己怀里，继而现学现用地把湿润的吻延伸到杰克的耳垂，脖颈和胸膛，用唾液和吻痕把拉丁文老师漂亮的皮肤搞的一团糟。强尼在课业上并不出色，但显然，在如何探索自己老师的身体上，他学得飞快。

“要你。”杰克把脸埋在强尼地肩头，啃咬着少年因为汗水而打滑的肌肉，小声呜咽着。强尼的胯部已经被杰克的爱液打的透湿，他的双手来到杰克的臀部，手指陷入杰克丰满的臀肉，让杰克借力把自己的阴茎慢慢吞入。

Omega的身体就像天堂，比强尼的幻想还要再好上千百倍。他试图让自己埋在杰克的身体里先适应一下，以免像刚才那样过早到达顶点。可杰克显然持不同意见，他摇动着身体，收紧内壁，催促着alpha继续。强尼从善如流地给了他的老师要求的一切，开始凶猛地顶弄自己腿上的omega，对方初时还配合地在强尼身上起伏着，但很快便被操得失去了力量，只能把自己挂在强尼怀里，勉强维持住重心，接受着年轻alpha疯狂得入侵。

当剧烈的高潮来临时，杰克爽得双眼后翻，短暂地失去了神智。他被抽去了所有力气，同样到达顶峰的强尼只能勉强维持住两人的平衡，让他们没有直接翻到在地上。


End file.
